The invention is in a tool for the efficient removal of animal hairs from carpeting.
The hairs of domestic animals and particularly dogs and cats have long posed a problem for their owners who have rugs and carpets in their home and in the rooms in which the animals are allowed. Vaccum cleaners are commonly used, of course, but adherence between the animal hairs and the carpeting is such that the vacuum cleaner has to be taken over the same area time and time again to effect any sort of thorough removal of the animal hairs. And, at that, the neck of the hose tends to collect the hairs and the vacuum cleaner has to be shut down and the hose cleaned out periodically. A carpet sweeper is frequently useful but the carpet sweeper brush has to be cleaned out regularly and this is a messy chore. Perhaps more importantly, the hair tends to clog around the axis of the wheels of the carpet sweeper requiring a difficult, messy, and time consuming cleaning out of the sweeper. Industrial grade vacuum cleaners are helpful in situations but these are impractical for the home and their use is clearly an inefficient approach to the cleaning problem involved.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide a cleaning tool that both quickly and thoroughly removes animal hairs from carpet materials.
It is a further purpose of this invention that this cleaning tool be simple to clean out so that the user has not simply transferred the problem of spending a great deal of time and effort on cleaning off the run to a great deal of time and effort to cleaning out the cleaning tool.
It is a further purpose of this invention that the cleaning tool be simple and inexpensive in design so that excessive costs are avoided.
It is a further purpose of this invention that the cleaning tool act efficiently so that with a minimum of effort and a minimum of going over the same area, a thorough removal job can be achieved.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a simple sturdy tool that will avoid the need for parts replacement or repair so that the convenience it provides will not be offset by tool maintenance problems.